


Float Up From Dream

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Tiernan and Vargas [4]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Religious Discussion, Slight Moral Conflict, body disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Edgar and Jimmy have a conversation about Heaven while Jimmy cleans up the porch.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Series: Tiernan and Vargas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656697
Kudos: 4





	Float Up From Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have art to show this time! It'll also be posted to Tumblr <3

“..I washed the tub out so you can take a shower Eddie.”  
  


Edgar looks down to the mess of rags and tools on the front porch, he rests his hand on his shoulder and smiles slightly. “Thank you Jimmy.”

Jimmy nods. Though as he turns to leave, Edgar speaks, “I think I feel bad.”  
  


Jimmy turns back and he knits his face up here, he’s confused, “How? She deserved it.”  
  


Edgar sighs, “I think..I think she understood it was her time to go. She didn’t struggle.”  
  


“Oh..I guess that’d make you feel bad..” Jimmy starts to pick up the rags as Edgar continues, “Heaven will welcome her, I said a prayer.”  
  


Jimmy gets up, puts his hands up, “I dunno man, she was a bitch. Plus, Heaven’s closed.”  
  


Edgar turns to him, “How did you come to that conclusion?”  
  


Jimmy shrugged, “I learned a long time ago that God’s like a parent who signed parental rights to Satan and dipped. Like- he only comes back to give child support once in a while but since he gave us free will he can’t do shit the rest of the fuckin’ time, signed away his right to interfere y’know? So-”

Jimmy puts the rags in a bucket and picks up the bone saw, “-Heaven’s closed.”  
  


Edgar hums, in thought. “I suppose, I can see where you learned to think that way, due to attending court hearings and other such things right?”  
  


Jimmy nods, “Yeah, Pop dragged me to seminars n’ training. I went to the hearings of the cases he’d worked with, those cases showed me God’s not always here.”  
  


Edgar nodded, “I understand your view. Though I think Heaven’s still open if the people who pass are willing to admit their sins in full.”  
  


Edgar turns back to the blood stained porch, the lamp light giving everything a sick feel. Jimmy continues to pick up the tools. When Jimmy picks up the last tool he stands in front of Edgar, he winces, “Those hickeys aren’t goin’ away too well, you sure you don’t wanna use my foundation to cover ‘em for church tomorrow?”  
  


Edgar shakes his head no, “I’ll just wear a turtle neck, you know how I feel about makeup on me.”  
  


Jimmy sighs, “Alright Eddie. C’mon I’m makin’ dinner, get in the shower n’I’ll rub your back when you get out.”  
  


Edgar smiles, “Thank you Jimmy.” He kisses Jimmy’s head and they go inside.


End file.
